


Duel Rangers

by HeroicAlliance (JollyGoth)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bakura - Freeform, Joey - Freeform, Kaiba - Freeform, Mai - Freeform, Marik, Monsters, Pegasus - Freeform, Rangers, Serenity - Freeform, Tea, Yugi - Freeform, duel, duke - Freeform, power, tristain, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyGoth/pseuds/HeroicAlliance
Summary: Yugioh fanfic inspired by the Power Rangers, because I recall the commercials airing during the Kids WB run of Yugioh.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s)





	1. You Can Count On Darkness

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media, Saban, Konami, WarnerMedia, and Shonen Jump. With that being said, on with the show!

On New Years' Eve of 1999 in Domino City, in the ice and snow covered Domino City Park, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Mai were enjoying the winter snow. Joey stuck his tongue out and ate some snowflakes.

"Don't eat the yellow snow, hun." Mai said.

"Ok Mrs. Mai." Joey said. "Understood."

"Yugi." Kaiba said. "With Tea gone to study dance and Tristan gone to work at his father's factory, do you miss them?"

"Yes, but I think now is the time we should bury the hatchet, Kaiba." Yugi said. "Our time as enemies is long gone. It is almost the start of a new millennium, so let's enjoy this moment together." Joey threw a snowball at Mai, getting her angry.

"Watch it!" Mai shouted.

"What, can't we have a little fun with all this snow?" Joey said. Mai and Joey were throwing snowballs at each other, while Yugi and Kaiba just laughed and watched the show from the sidelines. A large black and purple airship with a skull and bones on it hovered in the skies, beaming down a vampire gentleman with white skin, grey hair, and a purple tuxedo and black cape.

"Who is this dweeb?" Kaiba asked.

"I am Count Blaine, Gentleman Vampire Genius, the hero of the Dark Divination, and soon to be ruler of the world." He sent his Vampire Bots, which were humanoid robots which looked like knights in black armor from head to toe and had a purple skull and bones on their armor. The Vampire Bots pulled out their blasters and started firing at the people in the park. Yugi, Joey, Kaiba and Mai took evasive action.

"I summon the Dark Magician!" Yugi said. "Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician destroyed the robots.

"Harpie Lady, attack!" Mai summoned her Harpie Lady and it destroyed the robots.

"Red Eyes, attack!" Joey said. Red Eyes destroyed the robots.

"Blue Eyes, have at 'em!" Kaiba said. Blue Eyes destroyed the last of the robots.

"You have not seen the last of me!" The Count said, beaming up to his ship. The ship flew away as the Count proceeded to his evil deeds.

Inside the Ghost Wing, the name of his ship, he sat with his crew mates, Viola, Victor, Vincent, Valerie, and Vladimir.

"Yugi." Blaine said. "He was the guy who beat Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom."

"Yes, he is famous." Viola said. Viola had long black hair with purple streaks, purple eyes, black lipstick, a black tank top with purple and black arm warmers and a stud belt on black leather pants with black high heeled boots.

"Can you determine where he lives?" Victor, who had shaggy black hair, black eye makeup, piercings on his ears, and a black hoodie over a black button down shirt with black pants and black platform shoes.

"Yes." Blaine said. He started typing on his computer and found the Game Shop on the satellite.

"Aha!" Blaine said. "Yugi lives in a game shop with his grandpa. I know what to do, but first I need my cards." Victor handed Blaine his dueling deck, and he inserted it into the machine.

"This machine lets any monster the slot machine lands on become real." Blaine said. He pulled the lever, activating a slot machine. It landed on Vampire Assassin Hornet, a Dark Insect monster with 1400 ATK and 600 DEF, and it had an effect that destroys one monster on your opponent's side of the field at the cost of discarding your entire hand. The Vampire Assassin Hornet was sent out to assassinate Solomon Muto. Solomon was doing some late night cleaning of the game shop, while he saw the red and black hornet fly through the window.

"AAH!" Solomon screamed. "A BIG BUG!" It fired its needle, impaling Solomon in the heart, leaving him falling to the ground with blood spilling from his body.

The next morning on New Years' Day, Yugi went to his game shop to find his grandpa dead, seeing his bloody corpse laying on the floor.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi screamed. Tears rolled down his eyes as he was crying that his grandfather was dead. He held Solomon's body and cried as the tears dropped on the deceased corpse.

"After all that you did for me, it had to come to this!" Yugi cried. "YOU DIDN'T DESERVE THIS GRANDPA!"

Solomon's funeral

A memorial service was held for Solomon in the white walls and red floors of the Domino Church. Yugi sat in the brown benches with Joey, Kaiba, and Mai, as all were dressed in black formal attire. Mai wore a black birdcage veil over her head along with her black dress. The preacher who was none other than Arthur Hawkins began the sermon.

"Friends of Solomon Muto, we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of a man I once knew. A man who inspired me, taught me the meaning of friendship, explored with me through ancient tombs, and inspired me to understand what it means to be not only a duelist, but what it means to be human. If anyone wants to say a few words, come along." Yugi took the mic to say a few words.

"Grandpa was the world to me." Yugi said. "He lended me my deck that I still carry today, he coached my best friend Joey to become the duelist he is today, and without him, none of me and my friends would be where they are now. I owe him the journey I had restoring the Pharaoh's memory and defeating the ultimate evils. May him rest in peace." Yugi pulled out his MP3 player and hooked it up to some speakers, and played "Good Riddance(Time of your Life)" by Green Day. Everyone started to bond together and mourn as the song played.

"I gotta hand it to you, Joey." Kaiba said. "It is moments like these that I cannot believe I used to call you a second rate duelist."

"You really mean that?" Joey said.

"Yes." Kaiba said. "And Mai, I love your passion for the good things in life, reminds me of myself."

"Thank you, Kaiba." Mai said. Mai hugged Joey and Kaiba. Yugi joined in the hug as they took a photo from Mai's camera. The photo hung on a note board in the game shop, now the home for our newfound heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba gets a girlfriend and she loves him because he rescues her

Back at Yugi's game shop, Yugi found a piano and hit two random notes on it. It revealed a secret passageway leading underground. Yugi followed the passageway and met with Kaiba, Joey, and Mai.

"What is this?" Yugi asked.

"Some kind of laboratory." Joey said. The lab was an underground cavern with a computer screen at a command center, an armory of gadgets, and 4 suits, one red, one blue, one green, and one purple. The computer screen turned on, and it was Arthur Hawkins.

"Oh ho!" Arthur said. "Listen, those suits that are brightly colored are your Duel Rangers suits."

"Duel Rangers?" Yugi asked.

"The Duel Rangers are a group of heroes appearing in comic books I read as a kid, but your grandfather came up with the technology to make them real." Yugi and his friends tried on the costumes.

"I don't know about you, but a girl like me could get used to this." Mai joked, posing in her purple catsuit. Yugi was in his red catsuit, Joey was in the green catsuit, and Kaiba was in the blue catsuit.

"Your first assignment is as follows." Arthur said. "As heroes of the Light Divination, you are tasked with the first challenge."

"What is it?" Kaiba said.

"The Count's soldiers have overrun Domino City, but there are too many to take out without killing the Count himself, and it is too early for that." Arthur said.

"What shall we do?" Mai said.

"Go and rescue a traitor of the Count known as Josie Lancaster." Arthur said. "She is locked up in the warehouse district of Domino."

"I will save her!" Kaiba said. "GO GO DUEL RANGERS!" The Duel Rangers got to their sports cars and zoomed away.

When they arrived at the Warehouse District, they found some Vampire Bots guarding the warehouse. Kaiba jumped and pulled out his Duel Axe, slicing up the robots. Mai used her Duel Blaster to shoot open the door. Josie was tied to a chair with duct tape on her mouth. Kaiba set her free by removing the tape and untying her.

"Thank you for saving me." Josie said. She had black dreadlocked hair with red accents, black eye makeup, red lips, and a black leather jacket with a black shirt, pants and boots.

"I am Seto Freaking Kaiba, nice meeting you."

"I like you, you are funny." Josie said. "Come to my place, I will show you around."

"Ooh, Kaiba's got a girlfriend!" Joey joked.

"Shut your mouth, Wheeler!" Kaiba told Joey. Kaiba left with Josie to go to Josie's place, too concerned with his newfound love life than with actually saving the world. Kaiba was a man in love, the demon had found his bride.


	3. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie reveals the Count's backstory, and it draws striking parallels to Kaiba's.

Josie and Kaiba were in Josie's apartment. Kaiba was sitting on the red couch on the black wooden floor touching the white walls and black roof. There was red furniture around the apartment, as well as a red entertainment stand with the big boxy black TV on it. Josie was pouring some red wine for her and Kaiba to drink. She made Kaiba some brownies with Blue Eyes White Dragons on them.

"Kaiba!" Josie said. "I made special treats for you." Kaiba looked at Josie to see what she was making. It appeared to be brownies with the Blue Eyes White Dragon decorated onto the small cakes in frosting.

"Oh my god Blue Eyes brownies!" Kaiba said, excited that his favorite monster card was on what he was about to eat.

"And I have some red wine for both of us." Josie said, pouring the wine.

"Tell me about yourself." Kaiba said.

"Well, my name isn't Josie Lancaster, it's Josie Blaine." Josie said.

"WHAT!" Kaiba gasped. "You're Count Blaine's sister?"

"Exactly." Josie said. "It all started a long time ago." Josie began telling the story of her and her brother. "It all started when our parents died a horrible death, and we were orphaned at a young age."

"This sounds familiar." Kaiba said. "But please continue."

"We were adopted by our stepfather, Samuel Blaine, who adopted Jonathan Blaine, my brother after he beat Samuel in a game of poker. Samuel was the CEO of Blaine Enterprises, the American competitor to KaibaCorp that is headquartered in Atlanta, Georgia. BlaineCorp was a weapons company who sold weapons to foreign dictators and terrorist organizations, but Jonathan wanted a stop to it."

Blaine Enterprises Mansion, 1995

Samuel Blaine was at his desk, seen with his black hair and beard, rimmed glasses, black suit and red shirt with a black tie, and smoking a cigar while doing his taxes. An eighteen year old Jonathan came to him with a red and black duel disk.

"Check it out!" Jonathan said. "I am presenting you with our new line of duel disks to compete with Kaibacorp."

"BAH!" Samuel said. "We can't compete with Kaibacorp!" Samuel laughed. "We need to be what Kaibacorp should be like, instead of making children's trading cards."

"But Dad!" Jonathan said.

"ENOUGH!" Samuel roared. "You keep on persuading me to sell children's trading cards, but I WILL NOT!" So therefore, I am going to challenge you to a duel, and not the kind you are expecting."

Later that night, Jonathan slept in his black walled bedroom with red and purple decorations here and there, including a purple bed and red pillows. He got his duel disk ready and headed to prepare for the duel, but Samuel was already in his room.

"I am ready to duel!" Jonathan said.

"You are pathetic, bringing a duel disk to a gunfight." Samuel pulled out his cane gun and pulled the trigger, killing Jonathan. Later that night, Jonathan came back as a vampire, becoming crazier and more insane. He was ready to seek revenge on Samuel for killing him. Samuel was in his bed, fast asleep. Jonathan crept in his father's room, with a machete in his hand and wearing a purple tuxedo. He walked up to Samuel and swung his machete, slicing his father's head off. He ate Samuel's head, sucking the blood all out and eating the brain in the process.

"Ever since then, my brother ran Blaine Enterprises as the foundation of his quest for world domination. Blaine Enterprises's red flags and black B letters spread through Atlanta, with the Blaine name on clothing, wine, hotels, casinos, lobster, and even computers, phones, and music players. Everything short of card games and card game equipment. However, Blaine Enterprises still made military weapons and vehicles, but for their own selfish uses."

"I see that Count Blaine is a lot like me and it proves how easily it could have gone another way with me." Kaiba said.

"With that in mind, we should try to stop Blaine at all costs." Josie said.

"We will conquer him together." Kaiba said.

"What about Joey, Yugi, and Mai?" Josie asked.

"Fuck them." Kaiba said. "I want to take over Blaine's empire all at once so Kaibacorp can reign supreme West Coast To East Coast. Then Kaibacorp will be top dog not just in Japan, but the USA too." Kaiba laughed his evil laugh.


	4. Vampire Flakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine makes a counterfeit cereal, but Yugi thinks it is the real deal. What could possibly go wrong?

The Domino Cereal Factory, January 3, 2000

Some black trucks with red B emblems pulled up to the cereal factory. Out from the trucks came some workers in red uniforms carrying boxes containing counterfeit cereals. Blaine stepped out of a truck, walked with his walking stick, into the factory where the cereal was being made. 

"We are not expecting new orders today." The manager, a fat bald man with shaved black hair, a yellow button down shirt and brown pants said. 

"Doesn't matter, because we are cancelling Yugios, Set-os, and Ry-os, to create a new kind of cereal called Vampire Flakes!" 

"No, Yugios, Set-os and Ry-os are our best sellers!" the boss man said. 

"I know, that's why we are cancelling them!" Blaine said. "We're tearing open a whole new door!" 

Kenney's Grocery Store, Domino, January 3rd, 2000

Yugi, Joey, and Mai were in the store, browsing the aisles. 

"Hey Yug!" Joey said. "What has gotten into Kaiba ever since he hooked up with that goth girl?" 

"I thought the girl would be the restraining bolt on his cold heart, like you were on me, Joey." Mai said. 

"I guess the girl was getting offered a high paying job at KaibaCorp or something." Yugi said. They came to where the Yugios and Set-os would be, but it was replaced with Vampire Flakes, retailing for only two quarters. 

"Two quarters for a cereal?" Yugi said. "That's a steal!" Yugi put the Vampire flakes in the shopping cart. The three heroes checked out, and headed on home. 

The next morning, Yugi ate breakfast with Joey and Mai. He poured Joey some Vampire Flakes. Yugi turned on the TV to see the whereabouts of Blaine, but a commercial played instead. The commercial showed Blaine on a baseball diamond in a red and black baseball uniform, swinging his bat. One of the Vampire Bots was on the pitcher's mound, ready to throw the ball. 

"Wait a minute!" Blaine said. He ran for his Vampire Flakes and ate a bowl. He hulked out, ripping off his shirt in Alex Louis Armstrong fashion as an electric bolt thundered in the purple background with the word "SUPERCHARGED" in front of him. The robot threw the ball at Blaine. Blaine hit the ball, sending it flying so high, it went into space and into orbit. It circumnavigated the earth and became a meteor of destruction, landing in the middle of Florida, blowing up the entire state and sending the state shattering into tiny pieces. Blaine ran happily around the bases. 

"Home Run, Home Run!" He said. He realized the state of Florida was shattered, hearing the sirens from a distance. 

"Sorry." Blaine joked and did his evil laugh. 

"Vampire Flakes are part of this complete breakfast!" the announcer said and the commercial ended. After Joey had finished eating his Vampire Flakes, he was feeling sick and pale. 

"Oh my fucking god!" Mai shrieked. "What have you done to Joey!" 

"I didn't..." Yugi said. 

"He needs to get to the hospital!" Mai said. She and Yugi took Yugi's red sports car and took Joey to the hospital. Yugi swerved through traffic, dodging Blaine's red trucks carrying Vampire Bots firing at the car with their arm laser blasters. When Joey, Yugi and Mai arrived at the hospital, dropping Joey off. 

"What now?" Yugi asked. 

"We should destroy the source of that horrid cereal, wherever it came." Mai said. "How about we destroy the cereal factory?" 

"That sounds psychotic...." Yugi said. 

"Fuck it, let's go!" Mai said, taking the wheel. She drove Yugi's red sports car into the gates of the cereal factory, into the warehouses where the Vampire Flakes were stored. The Vampire Bots shot at the sports car, but it dropped grenades and drove away. The grenades exploded, torching the supply of Vampire Flakes. Mai drove the car away from the burning blaze.

"Damn it feels good to be a badass woman." Mai said. "I should kick ass like this more often." Mai applied lipstick while driving. The red car got through the gates, only to see Blaine on a red and black helicopter. 

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Blaine said, waving his fist high in the air near the propellers. "I will return!" The propellers severed Blaine's entire hand, as blood spewed from where his hand would be. 

"Dammit Viola, learn to fly!" Blaine scolded to his subordinate. 

"But you're a vampire, won't you regrow your hand?" Viola said. 

"It's not that easy, Viola!" Blaine said. "Curse you, DUEL RANGERS!!"


	5. Bad Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey is cured of his poison, but experiences hallucinations as a side effect.

Yugi and Mai were visiting Joey in the hospital, seeing Joey being treated for his poison. Mai watched over Joey like a mother with her child. 

"Hang in there, Joey." Mai said. "You are a brave young man." Mai kneeled down at Joey's bed and cried. The nurse who had black hair in a bun and glasses and wore a white lab coat and a grey shirt gave the results of the operation. 

"All right, I have some good news and some bad news." the nurse said. "The good news is that we have found the cure for Joey's poison." 

"What's the bad news?" Yugi said. 

"The bad news is that it contains hallucinogens as an ingredient, so Joey may start hallucinating as a side effect." The nurse took the syringe and injected the medicine into Joey, flushing out the poison. Joey woke up. 

"Hey, what's going on here!" Joey said. "Who lit Mai on fire and why are we in the middle of the ocean?" 

"Don't worry, it will wear off eventually." The nurse said. 

"Did that corn dog just talk to me?" Joey started biting the nurse. 

"GET OFF ME!" The nurse said. 

"Shut up, ya talking corn dog!" Joey said. Mai beat Joey on the head. 

"Let's get you out of here." Mai said. Joey checked out at the hospital, as Mai drove Joey and Yugi home. 

At the snow capped game shop house, Joey started eating the store merchandise like it was food. He was munching on a Lightning Conger card. 

"Joey, stop eating the store merchandise!" Yugi said, putting his hands on Joey. 

"Hands off me!" Joey said. Mai took Joey into the lair, and locked him in the Villain Containment Area until the hallucinogens wore off. 

"Why am I in a volcano pit?" Joey asked. 

"I am locking you there until the drugs wear off." Mai said. Mai sat and read a magazine until the drugs wore off. When Joey's head was clear of the drugs, Joey looked faint, falling as Mai got a hold of him. 

"What happened to me?" Joey said. 

"The drugs that cured your poison had a side effect." Mai said. "It's all good now. Yugi came in the lair to check in on Joey. 

"You all right, Joey?" Yugi said. 

"It's all good." Joey said. "It's good in the neighborhood." Joey gave a thumbs up. 

New York City

Tea was driving back to her apartment after stopping at the Starbucks for some coffee, but saw her apartment building on fire. She panicked and drove to the dance studio where she was studying dance. 

"No, my apartment!" Tea screamed. "If the dance studio is burned down I am done for!" She drove to the dance studio but the dance studio was burning down. 

"NOOOO!" Tea screamed. "My dreams of being a dancer are over!" Tea called Yugi on her phone as Tea pulled over. 

"Yugi, listen." Tea said. "My apartment burned down as well as the dance studio I worked for, so my life in New York is done." 

"Well, we do have a spot open for you as a Duel Ranger." Yugi said. 

"Duel Ranger?" Tea asked. 

"Yes." Yugi said. "Come to the old game shop and we will show you." Yugi hung up as Tea drove to the airport and bought a ticket back to Domino. She boarded the plane and plugged in her MP3 player and played "Crazy(The Stop Remix)" by Britney Spears as the plane began to take off. 

"I am done being Mrs. Damsel in Distress and Mrs. Sideline Cheerleader. It's time for the girl on the sideline to advance to the frontline!" Tea said. "A newer, more badass Tea is in the making!"


	6. A Toxic Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea gets revenge on Count Blaine for burning her apartment and crushing her dreams of being a dancer.

Tea had met with Yugi, Joey, and Mai in the lair, being proud to be back in Domino.

"Welcome back, Tea!" Yugi said.

"Nice being back." Tea said. "So who could have burned down my apartment?" Count Blaine's face came on the big computer screen.

"Oh ho ho!" Count Blaine laughed.

"Blaine!" Joey said.

"Were you the one responsible for burning my dance studio and apartment down?" Tea asked.

"Yes, indeed." Count Blaine said. He laughed his evil laugh.

"Well I am going to get revenge on you for burning my apartment down." Tea said.

"Go ahead and try." Blaine said. "Blaine Enterprises is slowly expanding into Domino. We own several hotels and casinos in the Domino area, along with our very own Blaine Nuclear plant. Good luck stopping me now!"

"I got a plan." Tea said.

"What is it, Tea?" Yugi said.

"We take the toxic waste from the nuclear plant and deliver it to Count Blaine."

"But we don't know where he is hiding!" Mai said. "The signal happens to be broadcast from an undisclosed location." Yugi said, typing on the computer. Yugi disclosed the location.

"Aha!" Yugi said. "He is broadcasting the signal from the abandoned love hotel in the west side of Domino. Count Blaine is using it as a hideout."

"Everyone to your colored planes."

"What color am I?" Tea asked.

"Yellow." Yugi said, handing Tea a yellow costume. Tea put it on. Yugi got in the red plane, Joey got in the green plane, Mai got in the purple plane, and Tea got in the yellow plane. They flew to the nuclear plant, seen with the Blaine B logo on the nuclear towers.

"Here we are at the nuclear plant." Yugi said.

"Let's find the toxic waste and get out of here." Mai said. She led the team to a toxic waste pool. A man in a radiation suit was walking with his hands moving around, and accidentally touched Mai's butt.

"WATCH IT, CREEP!" Mai screamed, punching the radiation worker out. The radiation worker had a sample of the toxic waste in a sealed test tube.

"Let's get the toxic waste to the love hotel ASAP!" Yugi said. Yugi led the team back to their planes. They flew to the love hotel, and parked the planes on the roof of the hotel. Tea grabbed the toxic waste and delivered it to the dilapidated bedroom with its tattered bed on the brown wooden floor touching the Persian style column arches over the

red walls, and a knight statue in the corner of the room. Viola's vanity was left unguarded, with her name on the vanity so no one steals it. Tea blended the toxic waste with Viola's makeup and fled the room. Viola went to do her makeup, sitting down at her lovely dark mirror.

"All right, let's play my makeup music." Viola said. She played her makeup music, the song Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera and she felt a heavy sting on her face. She was met with a burning effect on her face, as it was burning from the toxic waste mixed with her makeup. Her face melted off in an Indiana Jones-like fashion, seeing her skull all that was left of her head. Count Blaine came to check on Viola, but when he saw her skull where her head would be, he cried.

"I am not glad you're dead." Blaine cried, as tears rolled down his eyes with his head down. "In fact, I am sad that you are dead, very sad." Blaine hugged Viola's dead corpse and cried. Blaine's phone rang, and he answered it.

"I got revenge for you burning down my home and my dance studio." Tea said. "My home can be replaced because I can move, although it isn't always easy, and I have a new job with the Duel Rangers. However a loved one cannot be replaced, so I have made you suffer more than I did, by taking away something of yours that cannot be replaced, a human life, or in this case vampire life." Tea hung up.

"No matter, I will still get revenge on that foolish bastard Kaiba, by engaging Kaibacorp in areal warfare!" He jumped to the roof of the hotel and called for the Ghost Wing. He was beamed aboard the Ghost Wing and joined the Blaine Fleet in areal warfare against the Kaibacorp Air Fleet. The stage was set for an areal battle above Domino.


End file.
